Hangraura Uchiha
Character name is Hangraura Uchiha Hangraura Uchiha is the Older Sister of Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, Izuo Uchiha, and Tenszari Uchiha, and the Daughter of Zaskuare Uchiha and a Now Deceased Combat Medic named Franazatra, and much like her Siblings and Father Possesses the Sharingan, but also a Byakugan being the only one of her Siblings besides Shisui to have one, unfortunately she doesn't possess the Speed that both Shisui and Her Father have when it comes to Activating, Deactivating, or Alternating between full-on Byakugan or Sharingan, or half Byakugan or half Sharingan. History Early Childhood Hangraura grew up in moderate Poverty Alongside her Brother Izuo, and her Younger Sister Tenszari Uchiha, much like her Younger Siblings Hangraura grew up without ever knowing or meeting her father, and new very little about him other than the fact that he was A Shinobi of Konohagakure, and was a wielder of all three of the three great Doijutsu the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan. And much like her mother Hangraura became an extremely capable Kunoichi and Medical-nin due to her Father's continuous Experiments which resulted in Implanting the DNA of numerous Shinobi and Clan's into himself, such as Orochimaru's, Hashirama Senju's, Kushina Uzumaki, Karin, Rai Uchiha, Baru Uchiha, Naori Uchiha, Hizashi Hyūga, Hiruzen and Sasuke Sarutobi, Haku Yuki, Zabuza Mõmõchi, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju, and Kurenai Yuhi, Granny Chiyo, Lord Ebisu, and Kabuto Yakushi, giving him an increased variety of Genetic traits, an Uchiha normally wouldn't possess, some of which he passed onto Hangraura and her Siblings. Eventually Hangraura Herself Awakened her Sharingan when her mother was severely injured due to the actions of a Delusional Patient, She was on her deathbed, and finally she revealed to Hangraura, Izuo and Tenszari the name of their father, none other than Lord Zaskuare Uchiha himself, A Veteran of All the Shinobi World War's, and the Warring States Period, and a Master of all Doijutsu, Kekkei Genkai, Nature Transformations, and Kinjutsu Techniques. And Thus the three children began a Search for their absent Father. The Search for the Absent Father brings forth the unknown Brother Hangraura Set out for Konoha with Her Two Younger Siblings, and tried to dig up any additional information on their father, they soon discovered the half-ruined remains of their old childhood home and Village, and a place that had almost been destroyed by the White Zetsu Army during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and supposedly where their parents met, it was there that they discovered a monument that the villagers who had survived the attack built to honor the Shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Forces who disobeyed direct orders from the Raikage to save their village, it was there that they discovered how their parents met....... The story of the Heroes of Surprise During the Fourth Shinobi World War our village was the site of a bloody massacre in which nearly all of its citizens were met with death, and we would not be able to tell you our story were it not for the Heroes of Surprise who saved us from complete annihilation. During the intense and bloody battles between the Akatsuki and the Five Great Nations and the Samurai of the Land of Iron, one day members of the Allied Forces Surprise attack division, led by Joint puppet Brigade Commander-in-chief and second-in-command of the Surprise attack Division: Zaskuare Uchiha led his elite team to save us from destruction, Zaskuare was a master of the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Rinnesharingan, and Mangekyo Sharingan and led the charge against the White Zetsu army, with his Sewing Needle Sword in one hand and his Executioners Blade in the other he cut down the Foes and bathed them in his Fire Release Ninjutsu. After the battle Lord Zaskuare stayed behind for a time to help with the rebuilding efforts, but was soon called to the front lines to face his own uncle in battle, it was his actions that saved our lives and by extension our future that day, we will always remember what Lord Zaskuare did for us, and we will always stand ready to repay the debt we owe him. Meeting the Six Hokage and his Eternal Rival Seeking more information about their father, the three children set about the village together trying to figure out the depth of their father's activities after the War, their efforts finally met with success when they bumped into Might Guy and the Sixth Hokage Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye. Upon meeting the Hokage and showing their Sharingan, Kakashi told The three of how Zaskuare now Lived in Konoha with his son Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, and how he was married to the Heiress of the Hyūga Clan: Lady Hanabi Hyūga. Using this information Hangraura and her Siblings set course for Konohagakure and were soon Part of a Family once more, it was during this time that Hangraura and Tenszari developed an Affectionate Fondness for Boruto Uzumaki The son of the Seventh Hokage and the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki Host, and due to Shisui becoming the liason Between Kumogakure and Konohagakure, and Sarada was the Liaison between Kumogakure and Kirigakure, and Izuo was the Liaison between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, with An Empty Spot on Boruto's Team Hangraura was selected to replace Sarada, as the Team's resident Female Member and Sharingan User. Hangraura and Boruto eventually started a relationship. A new relationship is Tested Boruto's inexperience with having a girlfriend grew to bite him in the ass in his relationship with Hangraura due to his obliviousness to her attempts to spend time with him, when Hangraura had finally had enough of him ignoring her she left him high and dry and started a temporary relationship with Mitsuki. An understanding is met Boruto was hurt by Hangraura leaving him seemingly without a good reason, and tried to discover the reason for it, she repeatedly ignored him and his many attempts to discover why she left him, and remained clueless until Sarada and His Mother Lady Hinata filled him in on what and how Hangraura was feeling: Neglected. Sarada and Hinata decided to set Hangraura up so she would be locked into the same room as Boruto where he could try to make amends with his former Girlfriend. The plan worked to a certain degree Hangraura and Boruto made amends, but did not get back together until after she and Mitsuki had broken up on good terms, The new relationship was much better than their previous one together, and Hangraura and Boruto Managed to Master Sage Art Ninjutsu with Assistance from Mitsuki, The Seventh Hokage, Lord Zaskuare, and Shisui and Sarada. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Destined Characters Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Descent Category:Uchiha Clan Dojutsu Wielders Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Category:Konohagakure Residents Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female's Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Byakugan Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Immortals Category:Storm Release Users Category:Water Release Users Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Fire Release Users Category:Earth Release Users Category:Wind Release Users Category:Lightning Release Users Category:Steel Release Users Category:Swift Release Users Category:Wood Release Users Category:Crystal Release Users Category:Lava Release Users Category:Boil Release Users Category:Magnet Release Users Category:Shisui-Verse